


Lost Items

by kalihiro



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Pre time skip, just. soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalihiro/pseuds/kalihiro
Summary: Byleth refuses to let any item she finds laying around Garreg Mach go unclaimed, including any letters that happen to be blowing across the ground.





	Lost Items

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in at like 5 am a few days ago and havent really edited it since
> 
> all ive finished of the game so far is the golden deer route and im only about 10 hours into blue lions so i apologize if dimitris characterization is a bit. off?
> 
> anyways. heres my first ever posted fe fic. it was between this or one of the two post time skip ones i wrote that just end in death. i thought the academy days confession was a better intro
> 
> edit: i do have three more short things that take place in this same story/universe if anyones interested! like the moon, losing sleep, and luck!
> 
> edit 2: this gained quite a bit of traction, so i wanted to share my [twitter](https://twitter.com/alphinavd)! please read the link in my bio ^__^

Byleth began her usual Sunday rounds, checking a list off in her mind as she went. Start at the dorms, move to the greenhouse, the fishing pond, front entrance. Make sure to greet the gatekeeper. From there, move to the entrance hall and so on and so forth.

She greeted everyone she passed, especially the students. She wasn't sure why everyone seemed to flock to her, but it made her time exploring the grounds much more enjoyable. 

Between the three professors, Byleth believed she had the best memory and intuition, which made her the ideal candidate for finding and returning lost things from around the grounds. Leonie even gifted her a bag she made, telling her it'd be much easier than attempting to carry everything in her arms as she ran to find the find the owner.

Her last stop today was a balcony off the cathedral. She enjoyed the way the sun looked as it set behind building, allowing the moon to rise up from beyond the forest. At this time of day she was usually alone. Not that she hated being with the students or any of the members of the monastery, but it was nice to be able to just take in the scenery.

She leaned against the railing, taking her bag off and setting it beside her. The breeze blew through her hair, cooling her off after another long day of running around. The wind quickly picked up speed and she heard a rustling behind her. She drew her blade quickly, unsure of who or what might have appeared, but all she saw was a letter flying across the ground. She chased after it quickly, catching it just before it went off the bridge.

The paper itself was folded neatly and Byleth guessed it had simply fallen out of someone's journal as they walked. She took one quick peek at the handwriting and knew who it belonged to, making sure not to read the contents.

* * *

Byleth knocked quietly on Dimitri's door, light enough to not wake him if he was sleeping but loud enough to get his attention if he was awake.

The blonde answered the door, exhaustion and confusion evident on his face. "P-professor? Why are you here? Most everyone is asleep, so you gave me a bit of a shock."

Byleth quietly pulled the letter from her bag and handed it to Dimitri. "I found this on the bridge. The handwriting is yours, I believe." She always spoke softly, almost in a whisper, unless on the battlefield.

"D-d-did you read it?!" Dimitri snatched the paper from her with such force it tore. "Oh no, now I'm going to have to write it again."

"Don't worry. I simply took a very quick peek to determine who had written it, I didn't read the contents." She replied as she shook her head.

"Ah… Ah, well, that's good." Dimitri stuttered.

Without another word, Byleth nodded and turned on her heel, off to go search for Seteth.

"W-wait!" Dimitri called after her. "May I request some advice?"

Byleth smiled brightly and nodded, going back to Dimitri's room.

* * *

"So, I am quite happy that you were the one to find the note, considering the contents." Dimitri began. "I, as Claude would put it, have a crush."

Byleth was intrigued. She found it adorable to see the students fall for one another, usually totally oblivious. A lot of times they came to her for advice, as they found Hanneman to be, well… Hanneman, and talking about love to Manuela was a headache. Byleth didn't really have _ any _ romantic experience, but she always tried to help out as best she could.

"I am simply unsure of how to tell him. The letter you came across was my third try at a letter." Dimitri sighed. "I thought about just telling him in person but that really sends me into a panic."

"Have you thought about which way might be better received by him?" Byleth asked.

"Yes, which is why I'm even considering telling him face to face." Dimitri sighed. "Perhaps it would best to leave it be, however."

"Your time in the officer's academy is limited. After you all leave here, you'll be thrown into the affairs of the outside world. If you think it would make you happy for your duration here, I think you should do it." Byleth smiled as she spoke.

Dimitri pondered for a moment. He knew that Byleth was right, that he should enjoy his time here. But he felt that the weight of the responsibility that awaited him was far more important. He didn’t have the time to fret over a petty crush. It was a bad idea to talk about this to anyone, especially Byleth.

“I don’t expect an answer, and you don’t have to tell me if you’re not comfortable, but who is it? I might be able to help you better that way.”

“O-oh. I suppose you are correct, but…” Dimitri stuttered.

“You don’t _ have _to tell me. I will offer my advice no matter what.” Byleth reassured him.

“Hmmm…”

“You know, it’s a bit odd to see you nervous. He must be quite special.” Byleth pointed out. Dimitri smiled softly.

“Yes, very much so.”

* * *

“Professor!” Dimitri called out to Byleth as soon as he saw her pass by the Blue Lion’s classroom. He ran over quickly, nearly knocking into her. “I need a morale booster.”

“I’m unsure of what you’d like me to do.”

“Just! Ah, how did Raphael put it… Psych me up!” Dimitri demanded.

“Uh,” Byleth paused, bringing her hands into fists. “You can do it! You will succeed!” She shouted, an uncommon occurrence on the monastery grounds.

“Thank you! I’m off now!” Dimitri departed immediately, leaving Byleth behind to wonder what exactly it was she just amped up Dimitri to do.

* * *

“Come with me.” Dimitri stormed through the entrance hall, grabbing Claude by the wrist and pulling him behind him.

“Wh- Hey!” Claude tried to pull himself free, but he was no match for Dimitri’s strength on any day. “I don’t have time to spare right now, if that’s what you want.”

“This is much more important.” Dimitri glanced back at Claude quickly, blush littering his cheeks. Claude’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

Dimitri lead them around the back of the building, to a secluded staircase he and probably just a few others knew about. The staircase wove tightly through the back of the cathedral, all the way up to the roof. He let go of Claude as they exited, turning to face him instantly. His eyes wandered to the hand he was just holding, a lump catching in his throat at the sight of the bruise he had caused.

"Why didn't you tell me my grip was too hard?!" Dimitri shouted, his concern now overtaking the nervousness he felt moments ago. Claude simply shrugged in response. "...I don't understand you."

"Trying to do that would take far too long." Claude winked and looked Dimitri up and down. He noticed the way the blonde was standing, weight shifted onto one leg as he tapped his foot quietly. He had his arms crossed in front of him, twiddling his fingers. _ He's nervous… how adorable. _

"Claude." Dimitri spoke sternly, but with his face still bright pink, Claude found it hard to take him seriously. "I-"

"Wish to confess your undying love me on this rooftop?" Clayde gasped dramatically as he cut Dimitri off.

"L-Let me say it!" Dimitri demanded.

"So you're not denying that's why we're here~?" 

"W-we-well…" Dimitri paused, taking a moment to gather himself. "I love you, Claude. Very much so. I know we've had our differences, but I still feel this way."

"I understand if you don't feel the same. All I ask is for you to _ please _ just pretend this never happened, if that is the case."

Dimitri finished, his heart pounding so heavily he was sure it was about to fly right out of his chest. Claude simply stared for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips before he erupted in a loud laughter.

"What is so funny?! I was serious!"

"I know! _ That's _ what's funny!" Claude replied.

"Sir Blaiddyd…" Claude smirked as he bowed, dropping his voice and staring up into Dimitri's eyes. "You are a fool if you think I'd have followed you all the way up here, knowing what you were going to say, only to reject you afterwards."

"How would you have known?"

Claude pulled a letter out of his pocket, identical to the one Byleth had returned to Dimitri. "Marianne found this and brought it to me since you were so kind as to put my name on the front. Saw Teach picking another one up the other day. Really, you outta keep better track of your personal belongings."

"...Please tell me you didn't read it."

"Oh, Claude." He began imitating Dimitri as he read. "You shine so brightly, as if you are the sun. Your smile eases my worries, even if just for a moment."

"-! Please, Claude. Forget you read that."

"To me, you are the sea. Beautiful and deep. Shrouded in mystery and immensely difficult to understand." He continued. "Wow, Dimitri. Who'd have ever know you are suuuu~ch a romantic?"

"Please give that back! It was just a draft!" Dimitri reached for the letter, but Claude dodged.

"You know, Teach said one time that the first draft of anything is always the most sincere." 

Dimitri's face went beet red and he reached for the page once more. Claude grabbed his outstretched hand this time and pulled him close. He wrapped an arm around Dimitri's waist and grinned smugly.

"I'll have you know, I found it quite charming." Claude, still holding Dimitri's hand, pulled it up to his lips, kissing the back of it gently.


End file.
